Carta del Destino
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: Una declaración, una equivocación, amores perdidos, sentimientos encontrados, y un amor distinto y todo comenzó con una carta. #Naruino #Sasuhina posdata: también escribo esta historia en Wattpad como SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó en una mañana soleada en Konoha donde cierta jovencita estaba decidida a declararle su amor a la persona que le gustaba desde hace muchos años y no había podido confesarse por motivos de timidez y por eso esta mañana decidió escribirle una carta diciéndole en ella todo lo que sentía.

Cuando termino de escribirla, tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro porque al fin estaba lista para entregársela al amor de su vida, se cambió de ropa agarro su bolso y paso despacio por la sala de su casa para que no la descubrieran.

Pero su mamá la vio y solo le pregunto porque tanta prisa y ella solo le dijo deséame suerte y salió corriendo con dirección hacia la plaza para encontrar a su futuro novio antes de que la interrogaran en su casa.

Ya fuera de su casa se encontró y choco con dos de sus mejores amigos Shikamaru y Chouji los cuales la vieron extrañados por la forma en la prisa que tenía su amiga.

Shikamaru: ten más cuidado Ino

Ino: tranquilo Shikamaru ni que te hubiera hecho daño

Shikamaru: Tsk problemática

Chouji: ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Ino: voy a buscar a Sasuke-kun y deséenme suerte chicos

Shikamaru: suerte problemática

Ino: no me digas que estas celoso problemático?

Shikamaru: jajaja no me hagas reír

Ino: bueno chicos nos vemos más al rato

Los tres siguieron distintos caminos e Ino llego por fin a su destino, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Sasuke, pero cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que él andaba sentado junto con Naruto en el puesto de ramén, ahora tendría que esperar a que se fuera Naruto o hasta que Sasuke entrara al baño y así fue pero no solo Sasuke fue al baño sino que también Naruto, en ese momento Ino aprovecho para dejar la carta en el lugar de Sasuke pero con la prisa que llevaba para que no la descubrieran no se dio cuenta que dejo la carta en el lugar equivocado y salió corriendo.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke salieron del baño, se fueron a sentar otra vez y. . .

Naruto: mira teme lo que encontré al parecer tengo una admiradora secreta

Sasuke: no te hagas ideas dobe,

Naruto: estas celoso porque a ti nadie de deja cartas

Sasuke: Hn, que dice la carta

Naruto: que me aman mucho

Sasuke: ya tonto que dice la carta

Naruto: no la he abierto espera

Sasuke: apúrate dobe

Naruto: ya voy- y comenzó a abrir la carta


	2. Carta

Naruto: ya voy y comencé a abrir la carta

Naruto abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla:

"para el amor de mi vida" se detuvo cuando leyó la primera parte

Sasuke: seguro que es para ti? Jajaja

Naruto: siii, por eso me la dejaron mi lugar

Sasuke: parece que alguien tiene una admiradora secreta, pero sigue leyendo

Naruto: parece que el más interesado eres tú

Sasuke: porque no todos los días recibe una carta de "tu amorcito"

Naruto: maldito teme, lo que tienes es que estas celoso de mi

Sasuke: jaja no me hagas reír, pero sigue leyendo

Naruto

"Querido amor mío desde hace bastante tiempo, el estado observando a lo lejos para no dañar nuestra pequeña amistad que tenemos, te escribí esta carta para darte a conocer todo lo que siento por ti:

Desde que te conocí en la academia me ha llamado la atención y muy pocas veces pude acercarme a ti y solo te observaba a la distancia, fui conociendo poco a poco con el pasar de los años y me fui enamorando de ti, de tu hermosa sonrisa , de tu mirada, de tu forma de ser, tú sabes me dolió cuando tu partida estos años y ahora que estas de regreso me doy cuenta que sigo enamorada de ti y que me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad para conocernos más, para saber si podemos operar en una relación, desde pequeña me gustado que tú te hubieras acercado a mí para pedirme una cita, que me conquistaras y que ganaras mi corazón.

Realmente con esto no espero que me correspondas, aunque si lo hicieras no sabes lo feliz que me harías.

Atentamente tu eterna enamorada:

"I.Y. "

Naruto: dattebayo ya me enamore! Quien podrá ser IY?

Sasuke: piensa cuantas personas que conozcas tienen el apellido que comience con Y

Naruto: conozco a 20 personas con esa inicial

Sasuke: ahora piensa quien de esas 20 personas que conoce su nombre

Naruto: no puede ser!

Sasuke: que?

Naruto: Inoichi Yamanaka está enamorado de mi ... noooo que horror

Sasuke: si Yamanaka, espera que estas diciendo? - Sasuke voltio a ver a Naruto y lo que dijo temblando de miedo y de susto

Naruto: no puede ser, no puede ser, nooooo!

Sasuke: cálmate dobe !, no te ha puesto un pensar que puede ser la hija de Inoichi?

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro y se puso un salto de felicidad y más al saber de qué Inoichi no lo quería

Naruto: Ino me ama!

Sasuke: deberás serás un dobe

Naruto: no puede ser Inoichi va a ser mi suegro, ¡NO!

Sasuke: jajaja y que vas hacer?

Naruto: voy a cumplir el sueño de Ino y la conquista al estilo Uzumaki sin importar que muera en el intento

Sasuke: pobre de ti hermano, mucha suerte en tu misión pero ahora ya me tengo que ir

Naruto: tú no te vas, me tienes que ayudar con Ino

Sasuke: tengo que irme alguien me espera

Naruto: quien?

Sasuke: alguien que no te importa

Naruto: acaso tienes novia y no me lo ha dicho?

Sasuke: jajaja piensa lo que quieras- comenzó a irse

Naruto: ya verás que lo averiguare- salió corriendo tras Sasuke

Y en otro lugar en una florería una chica estaba pensando

Ino: Sasuke ya habrá obtenido mi carta, ¿qué pensara sobre la carta?


	3. La novia de Sasuke

Seguí al teme por todo el pueblo y solo lo vi que se detuvo a comprar dangos y rollos de canela y ¿de cuándo acá el teme come esas cosas o para que las quiere?, después seguí caminando hasta el bosque y lo que me encontré me impacto de gran manera el teme estaba besando a una chica y nada menos que a Hinata y de repente perdí el equilibrio y me caí del árbol !

Sasuke: dobe sal de ahí

Naruto: Sasuke! Que emocionante que tengas novia? Porque no me lo dijiste? Acaso no voy a ser el padrino de tu boda?

Hinata al escuchar esto se desmallo pero cayó justo en el pecho de Sasuke

Sasuke: Mira lo que hiciste dobe

Naruto: Esto no hubiera pasado si me lo hubieras dicho antes, y nada con decir que las cosas no son como parecen porque no te creeré teme

Sasuke: No tengo que darte explicaciones

Naruto: claro que sí! Yo soy tu mejor amigo y debes de contarme cosas importantes como estas, porque yo si te cuento todas las cosas

Sasuke: Hmp, relájate deberías de pensar como reconquistar a Yamanaka y no estar aquí entrometiéndote como siempre

Naruto: Pero Sasuke necesito tu ayuda, no seas un mal amigo yo no sé nada sobre las chicas y tú por lo menos ya tienes novia o eso creo dattebayo

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero no ahora

Naruto: ¿por qué no? Teme

Sasuke: Necesito despertar a Hinata y luego llevarla a su casa

Naruto: ya decía yo, que no podías ser un mal amigo

Sasuke: nos vemos en la noche en mi departamento

Naruto: siiiii, y me tendrás que contar también sobre Hinata- chan porque nadie sabía nada de esto; nos vemos más tarde

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto se fue a su departamento pensando en todo lo que ha pasado por el momento con todo esto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Pasaron las horas y estoy ya desesperado, aburrido y con incertidumbre de que ya llegue Sasuke y que me ideas porque no soy muy bueno en ello, ya quiero salir a buscarlo otras vez pero me dijo que lo esperara, mejor voy a preparar un poco de ramen, mientras espero, de pronto alguien entra por la ventana de mi departamento y era a quien esperaba.

Naruto: Por fin llegas, pensé que ya no vendrías

Sasuke: ya cálmate ni que fuera tan tarde

Naruto: como que no es tarde ya pasaron horas, casi un día entero

Sasuke: dobe apenas pasaron 2 horas

Naruto: no sé qué tanto hacías dattebayo

Sasuke: hmp que tienes pensado para Yamanaka

Naruto: no tengo nada, nose que hacer, necesito tu ayuda deberás

Sasuke: antes que nada; te gusta ella?, o sientes algo?, que paso con tu amor platónico por Sakura?

Naruto: tranquilo teme, son muchas preguntas, bueno te digo la verdad siempre pensé que era bonita y la quiero desde que era niño, y tiene un carácter muy fuerte como alguien que podría ser la esposa del futuro Hokage, pero siempre pensé que era un imposible y que se quedaría con alguien más importante que yo, y luego ahí estaba Sakura que era una linda niña que a pesar que me gritaba ahí estaba a mi lado y creo que fui envolviendo mis sentimientos y luego todas las chicas querían contigo y siempre me gritaban cuando decía que era mejor que tú y claro que lo soy pero no lo querían aceptar

Sasuke: en tus sueños dobe

Naruto: y luego me dejo guiar por conseguir mis sueños y deje a un lado el pensar tanto en Ino y en todo lo demás y ahora que sé que tengo una oportunidad con ella no lo voy a echar a perder para poder estar por fin con ella. Así como tú que ya tienes a alguien a tu lado y me debes una explicación todavía

Sasuke: no te debo nada dobe, ahora continua en verdad estás enamorado de Ino o es un simple enamoramiento platónico

Naruto: si te soy sincero si estoy totalmente enamorado de Ino y me gustaría conquistarla, ganarme su corazón por completo y ahora más que nunca por eso necesito tu consejo

Sasuke: lo que te puedo decir es que seas tú mismo, no necesitas intentar parecer alguien más, si te quieren debes de ser por cómo y quién eres, gana su confianza, aunque no te pases con tus chistes porque a veces no te sabes medir cuando estas nervioso, ayúdale en lo que puedas, invítala a salir primero como amigos y ya posteriormente a una cita, busca cosas que tengan en común y en lo que se parezcan, préstale atención o yo que se

Naruto: Teme eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener en serio, de veras dattebayo hare todo lo que me digas y bueno este Hinata-chan es tu novia?

Sasuke: hmp si es mi novia

Naruto: creo que se va a acabar el mundo porque ya tienes novia jajajajajaja

Sasuke: chistosito dobe

Naruto: es que nadie se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar y más con Hinata-chan y como sucedió me tienes que decir

Sasuke: pues estos meses nos estuvieron enviando a varias misiones juntos y al principio pensé que era un estorbo más como las demás chicas pero ella es distinta en todos los sentidos y nos complementamos muy bien y estamos intentado ver a donde nos lleva todo esto, mañana iré a hablar con padre para pedirle que me dé permiso de ser el novio de Hinata; aunque por supuesto no lo necesito pero reglas del clan son reglas que cumplir

Naruto: Sasuke eso es tan increíble, te felicito hermano, y te ira bien

Sasuke: claro que si

Naruto: jajajaja lo que me da risa y miedo es que nuestros suegros son unos ogros malvados y poderosos

Sasuke: hay dobe siempre pensando en tonterías jajaja

Naruto: mañana ire a buscar a Ino en la florería y le ayudare en lo que pueda, mañana los dos tendremos dos misiones muy grandes y te deseo mucha suerte

Sasuke: tú la necesitas más

Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios!

**Genesis** que bueno que te gustará la historia, habrán más acontecimientos próximamente.

**Restia123 **ser campeón viene en la sangre de Sasuke jajaja


	5. Los suegros

Hoy me levante muy temprano para arreglarme, salí de mi departamento y me dirigí a la floreria y cuando llegue tenia un nerviosismo tan grande que casi me daba la vuelta y me regresaba a mi casa, pero reuní todo el coraje que tenia y entre a la tienda pero que grata presencia encontré era Inoichi quien estaba a cargo.

Inoichi: buenos días, bienvenido

Naruto: bue-nos di-as Inoichi-san que gusto verlo (estaba temblando de miedo por verlo ahí)

Inoichi: que necesitas Naruto

No se que idea tan loca se me vino a la mente cuando me pregunto eso que dije:

Naruto: venia a ver que si necesita ayuda con la floreria, es que he visto que tiene mucho trabajo y no lo hago por dinero sino que por el gusto de hacerlo dattebayo

Inoichi: muchacho, claro que si si gustas puedes empezar mañana pero mucho cuidado con romper algo e Ino te enseñara lo que harás, ella sera tu jefa

De tanta felicidad que tenia que estuve saltando por el lugar y gritando pero en ese momento Inoichi me golpeo por hacer ruido

Inoichi: calmate Naruto o te quito el puesto

Naruto: Inoichi-san lo siento disculpe no le fallare dattebayo

Inoichi: esta bien muchacho, y mejor vete antes que me arrepienta

No escuche más porque salí corriendo de ahí, pero que feliz estoy mañana vere a Ino y así la conquistare poco a poco con mi gran estilo Uzumaki, pero como le estará iyendo a Sasuke ya me imaginó que estará muerto de miedo al igual que yo.

En otro lado había un joven un poco nervioso arreglándose para la gran cita que le aguardaba, cuando vio que le faltaba poco tiempo se apresuro y salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga, cuando llego ahí, toco la puerta y de ahí salio uno de los sirvientes.

Ko: qué desea joven?  
Sasuke: vengo a ver Hinata y al señor Hiashi tengo una invitación de ellos  
Ko: ya lo están esperando, sigame por aquí lo llevare con ellos

Nos dirigimos hacia ma sala y ahí estaban esperándome

Ko: señor y señorita Hyuga, el joven Uchiha acaba de llegar y me dijo que lo estaban esperando  
Hyuga: gracia Ko, te puedes retirar

Sasuke: buenas tardes

Hiashi: buenas tarde, que lo trae por acá , mi hija solo me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo

Sasuke: así es, quiero pedirle su consentimiento para que Hinata sea mi novia, hemos pasado un tiempo conociéndonos y hemos llegado a sentir a enamorarnos

Hiashi: es eso cierto hija?

Hinata: así es padre

Hiashi: si es así, no le veo ningún problema es mas tus padre y yo estaríamos felices por esta relación, nosotros siempre los imaginamos que estarían juntos.

Hinata: gracias padre

Sasuke: gracias suegro

Hiashi: De nada hijos y si es todo me gustaría que mañana vengas a una comida para que te presente a toda la familia y Hinata despidete de tu novio y luego ve a entrenar con tu hermanita

Sasuke: aquí estaré mañana sin falta

Hinata: Sasuke-kun ven te acompaño a la salida

Salimos de la mansión y Hinata me dio un beso de despedida y no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil y me dirijo de vuelta a mi departamento y ahí estaba Naruto esperandome

Naruto: oye Sasuke, que tal te fue con tu suegro?

Sasuke: bien y a ti que tal te fue?

Naruto: horriblemente bien, mañana veré a Ino, conseguí un trabajo en la floreria y eso es increíble pero el problema es que le tengo miedo a mi suegro y me golpeó por hacer un desastre

Sasuke: jajaja si que tienes a un ogro por suegro

Naruto: ni que lo digas, le caigo mal ya me tiene sentenciado y lo mas malo es que tu tienes un buen suegro y yo no

Sasuke: doble tenias que ser

Naruto: mejor me voy para que no se me haga tarde mañana

**_Al día siguiente_**:

Ino: que haces aquí Naruto?

Naruto: aquí trabajó

Ino: quien te contrato?

Naruto: tu papá

Ino: PAPÁ!

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**


	6. Primer día de trabajo

**Hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo, disculpen la demora. **  
**En el capítulo anterior:**

Ino: que haces aquí Naruto?

Naruto: aquí trabajó

Ino: quien te contrato?

Naruto: tu papá

Ino: PAPÁ!

Inoichi: que pasó princesa?

Ino: Porque Naruto está acá?

Inoichi: trabajará con nosotros, y serás su jefa y no quiero ni un pero por protesta, es un buen chico

Ino: está bien papá

Naruto: Buenos días Inoichi-san

Inoichi: buenos días Naruto, los dejo para que comiencen con el trabajo, Naruto te dejo en buenas manos y espero que no hagas enojar a mi hija o no mucho

Inoichi Salió de la tienda y los dejo solos.

Naruto: Ino-chan que bueno que trabajaremos juntos

Ino: haber que tiene de bueno?

Naruto: pasar tiempo contigo dattebayo

Ino se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otro lado.

Ino: comencemos con el trabajo primero que nada, debemos mover todos los costales de abono a la parte de atrás de la tienda

Naruto: yo me encargo de ello

Naruto utilizo su jutsu de clones de sombra para que terminaran más rápido y así fue en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo

Ino: muy bien ahora debemos de regar las plantas del invernadero, ahí encontraras una manguera para rociar las plantas, solo utiliza poca agua

Naruto: entendido jefa, yo me encargo

Naruto fue al invernadero y dejo sola a Ino en la tienda.

Ino: que hará Sasuke en este momento? Pensará en mi? Ya tiene tiempo que no lo he visto

Entraron a la tienda...

Ino: bienvenida Hinata-chan que necesitas el día de hoy?

Hinata: necesito semillas de tomates, de girasol, algunas rosas de diversos colores en macetas, y algunas plantas medicinales en macetas pero todo lo necesito para mañana

Ino: para que necesitas todo eso?

Hinata: porque estamos componiendo el jardín de la mansión uc-

Ino: estamos? Quienes Hinata-chan?

Hinata: etto mi novio y yo, es que está componiendo su casa y le estoy ayudando con el jardín

Ino: que felicidad Hinata-chan ya tienes novio, me da mucho gusto y cuando nos lo presentaras?

Hinata: gracias Ino-chan, ya lo conoces mañana vendrá conmigo a llevar todas las cosas

Ino: y de casualidad es Shino o Kiba?

Hinata: no, ellos son mis mejores amigos y tú qué me cuentas ya tienes novio? Tal vez Shikamaru-san?

Ino: hay que cosas dices, Shikamaru no es mi novio y creo que sale con la chica de la arena

Hinata: yo creo que tú le gustas

Ino: solo somos muy buenos amigos y a mi me gusta alguien más

Hinata: se puede saber quién?

Ino: si, pero mañana te diré, después de conocer a tu novio

Hinata: está bien Ino-chan, nos vemos mañana

Ino: hasta mañana Hinata-chan

Hinata salió de la tienda y de repente escucho un ruido en el invernadero, me dirijo hasta ahí pero me encuentro con algo que no me esperaba.

Ino: que está pasando aquí? Que hiciste Naruto?

Naruto: disculpa Ino es que se rompió la manguera y comenzó a llenarse el agua, pero ya lo controle- Naruto se quitó la sudadera y la playera e Ino lo miraba embobadamente

Ino: que haces?-y se acercó a donde el estaba y por estar observandolo no se dió cuenta que había pisado dónde había lodo y se comenzó a resbalar, estaba apunto de caerse cuando Naruto la sostuvo de la cintura

Naruto: estás bien Ino-chan?

Ino: s-si Na-ru-to- dijo tímidamente

Naruto: parece que si lo estás, pero por mi culpa ya mojaste tu ropa

Ino: queeee? Suéltame tengo que ir a cambiarme

Naruto: no lo haré

Ino: porque no?

Naruto: porque te podrías resbalar y caer de nuevo, déjame llevarte a la tienda

Y no esperó otra palabra, la levanto y la llevo hasta la tienda

Ino: Naruto bájame ya, es vergonzoso y alguien puede entrar y pensar algo que no es

Naruto la bajo y ella se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse y dejo aún Naruto con una gran sonrisa y a ella con mucha vergüenza.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, en pocos días publicaré un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios.


	7. Verdades

Pov Ino:

Hoy por fin conoceremos al novio de Hinata, que emocionante es, me preguntó quién será, tal vez sea Kiba o Shino, mejor me dejó de hacer ideas y comenzare a bajar hacia la tienda y alguien ya me estaba esperando.

\- Hola Naruto! ¿Listo para abrir la tienda?

\- Hola Ino chan, súper listo, me alegra que amanecieras de buen humor

\- Abramos la tienda, ¿Ya quedó listo el encargo que hizo que Hinata chan? Hoy conoceremos al novio de Hinata, ¿Te imaginas quién puede ser?

-Si ya quedó listo, a decir verdad yo sé quién es el novio de Hinata

\- ¿Dime quién es? Aunque de seguro debe ser Kiba

\- No es él, es S-

No pudo decir más porque justamente Hinata acaba de llegar a la tienda, junto a Sasuke.

\- Buenos días Ino chan y Naruto Kun

\- Buenos días dobe, Ino

\- Buenos días teme, Hinata chan

\- Buenos días Hinata chan, ¿Sasuke kun qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a acompañar a Hinata

\- Wow, Hinata chan pensé que ibas a venir con tu novio

\- Ino chan, Sasuke es mi novio- dijo Hinata con un poco de vergüenza

\- Felicidades chicos, los dejo con Naruto, él los atenderá, Naruto regreso en un rato- dije con una sonrisa falsa, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, y salí lo más rápido posible de ahí

-Siii Ino chan, yo los atenderé, no te preocupes, vengan chicos estás cosas que están en la esquina es todo lo Hinata nos pidió, parece que van a hacer su propio invernadero jajajaja

\- mi novia insistió

\- es que debemos arreglar todo el jardín de la mansión

\- su nidito de amor jajajaja

\- cállate dobe, ¿cuánto va hacer todo?

\- ya Hinata dejo pagado todo

\- vamos Sasuke, tenemos mucho que arreglar el día de hoy, adiós Naruto kun

\- adiós dobe, cuida bien del negocio, sino quieres que te corran

\- te pasas, yo siempre cuido bien de las cosas

\- si claro, adiós

\- adiós teme

Pov Naruto:

Comencé a arreglar el lugar para que Ino se pusiera feliz, llegaron algunos compradores y los atendí, ví que pasaron algunas horas y cerré el negocio y fui a preguntar por Ino en su casa, me abrió la puerta la mamá de Ino.

\- Señora Yamanaka, disculpe Ino se encuentra bien, es que no regreso a la tienda, y quería saber cómo se encuentra

\- está bien hijo, ella no se sentía bien y se fue a recostar, pero se quedó dormida

\- muchas gracias por la información, espero que Ino chan se recupere pronto, regresaré a la tienda

\- espera Naruto, pasa a comer algo y luego puedes regresar a la tienda

\- claro que sí, muchas gracias

Pasé a la casa de Ino, su mamá me sirvió un plato lleno de ramen casero y comencé a comer rápidamente para no molestar.

\- come tranquilo, no es necesario que regreses tan pronto a la tienda

\- si señora Yamanaka

\- parece que te interesa mi hija

\- yo esté yo yo, si me gusta Ino

\- tranquilo no soy Inoichi, y si necesitas ayuda con Ino yo te puedo ayudar, se que eres un buen muchacho

\- Gracias Yamanaka-san, si me disculpa tengo que regresar a la tienda

Pov Ino:

Esto no puede ser, yo quiero a Sasuke, pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad con él, al parecer la carta que le envié no significo nada para él, lo bueno es que está con una buena chica, siempre pensé que ella se iba a quedar con Naruto, pero por lo visto no es así, me siento muy destruida, le dije a mi mamá que me sentía mal y me fui a recostar a mi habitación, hoy no quiero salir de aquí, espero que Naruto no se enoje por dejarlo sólo.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida y me desperté por eso de las 6 de la tarde y lo primero que me encuentro es un girasol y una nota:

"Alégrate el día es muy hermoso, al igual que tú"

Que te recuperes pronto

con cariño

Naruto Uzumaki.

Me dió mucha alegría ver este mensaje, a veces hasta en los días más grises podemos encontrar una pequeña luz.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios.


	8. Un nuevo comienzo

Pov Ino

Hoy es un nuevo día, lleno de esperanzas por vivir y disfrutar de todo, la tarjeta que me dejó Naruto fue algo que me motivo a seguir, él siempre a estado sólo y nunca se rindió hasta convertirse en el gran ninja que es, no debo dejarme caer por algo tan insignificante, tal vez algún día encuentre el verdadero amor de mi vida, por lo que pude presenciar ayer, Hinata es muy feliz con Sasuke y me alegro por ellos, lo blanco y negro se unieron, era algo inimaginable, pero que bueno que sucediera.

Me levanté muy temprano, me arregle y baje a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno a mi mamá.

\- Hija se nota que Naruto se preocupa por ti, deberías de darle las gracias

\- si mamá, es un buen amigo

\- es muy guapo, no te parece?

\- es lindo

\- Quién es lindo?- dijo Inoichi

\- El nuevo mantel, querido

\- si papá

\- Cómo te sientes hija? Ayer te vimos muy mal

\- estoy como nueva papá y lista para ir a trabajar

\- Eso se oye fenomenal, mi pequeña, por cierto este fin de semana se los daré libre para que puedas salir

\- Gracias papi

\- En la hora de comida, invita a Naruto a comer con nosotros

\- Está bien mami

\- Es buen muchacho el Uzumaki

\- si es una gran persona y ninja

\- comencemos a desayunar y luego cada quien nos vamos a nuestras labores

Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a la tienda ahí, ya estaba Naruto.

\- Buenos días Ino-chan- me dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta se me contagio

\- Buenos días Naruto! Muchas gracias por lo de ayer

\- No agradezcas, me gusta verte sonreír- me sonroje al escucharlo decir eso

\- No digas esas cosas!

\- Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes

\- Gracias Naruto, tenemos que trabajar

\- si Ino-chan, que tenemos que hacer hoy?

\- solo regar las plantas y atender la tienda

\- perfecto!

\- Hoy en la hora de la comida iremos a comer a mi casa

\- está bien jefa

Horas después

\- Listo ya terminamos, vamos a comer

\- siiii

Cerramos la tienda y entramos a la casa.

\- Mamá ya llegamos

\- Que bueno chicos, ya está lista la comida, ya llegó Inoichi

\- Hola papi

\- Buenas tardes Inoichi-san

\- Hola Hija, Naruto, pasen tomen asiento

\- gracias

\- Naruto que te a parecido trabajar en la florería ?

\- Súper bien, es mucho trabajo y ya estoy conociendo las propiedades de las plantas y sus significados

\- Que bueno que te gustara, ahora sí comamos

Pov Naruto

Después de la comida, Inoichi nos dió la tarde libre, cuando regresaba para mi casa me encontré con Sasuke y lo invite a la casa para platicar.

\- Qué querías hablar conmigo, dobe?

\- Quiero me des ideas para acercarme más Ino, quiero invitarla a salir el fin de semana porque nos darán los días libres, pero no sé a dónde y qué tal si salimos en una cita doble?

\- no me parece buena idea, que tal si la llevas a tu lugar favorito

\- entonces ya se donde la llevaré, ¿cómo te va con Hinata? ¿Ya terminaron el jardín?

\- nos va bien, si hoy en la mañana terminamos de sembrar las plantas y acomodar algunas cosas

\- quién te viera sembrando plantas?

\- lo dice el chico que trabaja en la florería jaja

\- pero es muy diferente

\- no es diferente

\- si es diferente

\- no lo es

\- QUE SIII

\- QUE NO

\- está bien

\- hmp

\- el fin de semana me puedes ayudar a preparar algo de comida o bocadillos para mí salida con Ino, por favor

\- está bien, yo te ayudo, pero ya me debes varias

\- GRACIAS SASUKE! Eres el mejor

\- claro

Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias a mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios.


	9. La cita

Pov. Naruto

-SASUKE!

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?

\- Estoy muy nervioso, hoy es mi cita con Ino!

-Ya cálmate!

-NO PUEDO!

-Deja de gritar

-QUE NO PUEDO!

Sentí unas cachetadas

-AY! No me pegues! Eso dolió mucho

\- hmp, era para que dejaras de gritar como loco

-¿Ya esta lista la comida?

\- ya desee hace un rato

-¿ y porqué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Porque no dejabas de gritar

-Es que no me tienes paciencia

\- no lo tengo, ya vete a cambiar o llegarás tarde

-No quiero llegar tarde y todo por tu culpa!

-Jajaja dobe

-cállate teme

rápidamente me cambié, y Sasuke ya tenía lista una de mis mochilas.

-No lo arruines dobe

-Claro que no, deseame suerte

-Suerte dobe

Salí de mi apartamento y llegué a la casa de Ino en menos de 10 minutos, tenía miedo de tocar la puerta, pero lo hice.

-Naruto, qué haces por acá?

-Buenas tardes Inoichi-san, vengo a buscar a Ino

-Pasa muchacho, ahorita Ino debe bajar

Entramos a la casa y espere a Ino en la sala y todo se sentía raro, Inoichi es intimidante sin decir nada.

Después de unos minutos, que parecían horas, bajo Ino, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello levantado y con ropa normal.

-Hola Naruto

-Hola Ino, te ves muy linda

\- gracias Naruto, papá regreso más tarde

-Cuidate pequeña y Naruto te estaré vigilando

-Adiós señor Yamanaka

Salimos de su casa.

-No te preocupes por mi papá, siempre es así cuando salgo con alguien

\- es intimidante y un gran ninja

-Lo sé, ¿a dónde iremos Naruto?

\- A un lugar muy bonito, confía en mi te gustará

Caminamos por un largo rato, hasta llegar a lo alto de una montaña, ahí se podía observar todo Konoha en su exprendor.

-Se ve hermoso!

\- Si es muy bonito y relajante

Nos sentamos de bajo de un árbol, y saque la comida de mi mochila y algunas botellas de agua.

\- Naruto, tu preparaste esto?

\- La verdad no, alguien me ayudó a prepararlo, hoy no tuve tiempo y déjame te confieso, que estuve muy nervioso

\- ¿Nervioso, por qué?

\- Por salir con alguien tan bella como tu, nunca he salido con alguien

\- Naruto, eres un amor

\- Gracias Ino - chan

Comenzamos a comer y hablar y los temas se daban solos, es tan fácil platicar con ella.

\- Naruto eres tan divertido, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, gracias por este día

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar salir con alguien como yo

\- Alguien alegre, increíble y muy interesante

Me sonroje por lo que dijo Ino, nunca me habían dicho algo así.

Íbamos caminando para ir a la casa de Ino, hasta que escuchamos una voz conocida.

Pov. Ino

-Problemática!

\- ¿Shika?

\- Te estaba buscando, me enteré que tenías tiempo libre y quería decirte algo

\- Si, dime

\- a solas

\- No se preocupen, ya me iba, nos vemos Ino

\- Espera Naruto!

\- No te preocupes Ino, nos vemos el lunes

Vi como se alejaba Naruto y me sentí extraña.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shika?

\- Quería invitarte a salir mañana- vi que Shika estaba algo sonrojado

\- Claro Shika, ¿también vendra Chouji?

\- No, sólo tu y yo, en una cita

\- Shika, yo

\- Se que estas enamorada de Sasuke, pero el ya tiene a alguien y yo quiero luchar por ti, por ganar tu amor

\- Shika esta bien, nos vemos mañana

-dejame te acompañó a tu casa

-Claro problemático

\- Problemática

Me sonrió y era algo raro de ver, era una sonrisa radiante, como la de Naruto.

Final de capítulo...

Hasta la siguiente semana


End file.
